


The Doctor & Yaz

by Drwho99



Category: 13 and Yaz, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor and Yaz, Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drwho99/pseuds/Drwho99





	The Doctor & Yaz

The Tardis lands with a thud, the whirring and buzzing eventually coming to a stop.  
"So where are we, Doc?" Graham asks, leaning against the walls with his arms crossed.  
"I don't know" The Doctor says with a curious smile, walking towards the door.  
The team follow her lead, passing through the doors, walking out onto a strange planet, the ground beneath them blue. "Oooh, it's Tardis blue" the Doctor says excitedly, looking at the ground. "I like it." She says, before looking to Yaz. "You alright Yaz?"  
"Yeah, of course. I'm excited." The Doctor stops, waiting for Yaz to catch up, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Me too." She smiles sincerely, Yaz returning a similar smile as the team walk towards a large black building a couple of hundred yards ahead of them.  
"I'm guessing this is an alien planet" Ryan says, wiping a little sweat off his forehead.  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Ry" Graham replies, Ryan playfully punching his arm, the pair laughing as they overtake Yaz and the doctor, the two of them fall behind. They walk in silence for a moment, before the doctor speaks.  
"So what were you and Ryan talking about?" She faces straight ahead as she asks this question, Yaz looking puzzled.  
"When?"  
"You know, when I was finding us somewhere good to land"  
"I don't know... I think, about his new phone" Yaz answers, confused as to why the Doctor is bothered. "Why?"  
"Oh it's just because you usually sit near me when we're landing, that's all..." the Doctor says, passive aggressively, but whilst also sounding slightly jealous. Yaz grins.  
"You're jealous." The Doctor stops and faces her.  
"I am NOT." Yaz smirks, the Doctor irked by that word. "Time lords don't get jealous. Jealousy is a human thing, it's beneath us."  
"Is that right?" Yaz questions.  
The Doctor stands her ground "Yes. That's absolutely right."  
"Then why are you blushing?" The doctor quickly starts patting her face as Yaz walks away, smirking once more. The Doctor stands for a while, thinking over what Yaz had just said, trying to think of a witty response. She follows after Yaz, catching up to her and the boys.  
"Well, actually." This gets their attention. "I'm not blushing, I'm just very very warm"  
"What are you on about? It's freezing!" Graham remarks.  
"Shut up Graham!"  
Yaz giggles, with both Ryan and Graham looking at eachother confused. The Doctor sighs, looking up at the building, the entrance only a few feet away.  
"We heading in, gang?" She smiles, the three of them following her. She takes out her sonic, scanning the area. "This atmosphere, there's barely any oxygen, I don't know how we're alive right now..."  
"Production and Conservation Fields. Our building has the ability to produce any thing needed for our guests to survive. There's currently an invisible, untraceable bubble surrounding each of you individually. It's providing oxygen and removing the carbon dioxide." A tall human like alien explains, his skin a dark shade of blue, his eyes white.  
"Thanks..." Ryan says, the tall alien walking back inside, leaving the door open.  
"I think he wants us to follow him" Yaz says.  
"Well come on then!" The Doctor says, racing inside, the other three following after her. They all make it inside, huddling close together as the Doctor continues to scan.  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Ryan asks  
"You mean, what exactly am I looking for. You three are being useless."  
"Well how do you want us to help?" Graham speaks up, slightly offended. The Doctor sighs heavily and stops scanning, turning to face the gang.  
"You two, take this..." She pats down her jacket, looking for something in one of her many pockets. She finds it and pulls out an identical sonic. She throws it to Ryan, who catches it with both hands. "You and Graham, go and search that side of the building, me and Yaz will search this side."  
"We will, will we?" Yaz teases.  
"You got it boss" Graham says, patting Ryan on the back as they head in the opposite direction.  
"You never even told them what to look for" Yaz says, almost concerned.  
"Oh... They'll figure it out." The Doctor says, nonchalantly as she leads Yaz through the corridor. The two of them head deeper into the building, hearing music playing faintly, further ahead.  
"Sounds like they're having a disco" Yaz says, both of them walking closer to a metal door at the end of the corridor, the music growing louder.  
"I love discos. I was invited to a disco on Neptune once. Justin Bieber's great times 11  
granddaughter was there." The Doctor smiles, remembering it fondly. Her smile fades as she glances over to Yaz, not wanting to annoy her with memories of other women. "She was wearing an ugly jumper. A hideous shade of purple." Yaz smiles, knowing she'd avoided going into detail for her. The Doctor presses her sonic in all four corners of the door beside them, Yaz feeling the vibrations of the music in her feet as she waits patiently. The Doctor stops, using two fingers to push gently on the door. The door creaks open, luckily not loud enough for the party-goers inside to hear over the music. Two blue women walk through the door, giggling and holding eachother as they pass. They continue on through the corridor, Yaz focusing on their outfits. "Well, are you coming in then?" The Doctor says, extending her hand, waiting for Yaz to grab it.  
"Don't you think we're underdressed?" Yaz worries, signalling her eyes in the direction of the two aliens for the Doctor to follow. The Doctor tilts her head a little as she looks.  
"Well I can take you back to the tardis. It's got a wardrobe on the 23rd floor." Yaz looks surprised.  
"Really? Wow. What else are you hiding in there?"  
"There's also a pool, but thats a few floors above." Yaz laughs, looking the Doctor in the eyes.  
"Okay Doctor. Take me to your wardrobe."


End file.
